Blank Page
by Magoo1213
Summary: Cameron has amnesia and thinks Kirsten is his girlfriend. Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers


' _Where am I_?' He looked around the room. ' _Am I in a hospital room? Why am I here?_ '

"Cameron," He heard a very soft voice say, as he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at the hand then up to the blonde girl sitting beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm okay."

"Let me get the nurse." She got up from her chair and walked towards the door. When she got to the door, she turned around as he started to speak.

"Hey... Um... Thanks but... Who are you?" He watched her shoulders tense as he asked the question. The smile on her face disappearing.

"I'm... A... I'm no one." And she left the room before another thing could be said.

"Cameron!" Linus squealed like a little girl when he ran in to his best friend's room with Camille behind him.

"Linus!" Cameron smiled from ear to ear. "What's up?"

"The real question is," an unfamiliar voice interjected Linus before he can speak. Cameron looked up at the girl with dark brown hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I told the blonde girl, I'm doing okay." As he spoke, Linus and Camille exchanged looks that didn't go unnoticed by Cameron. "Linus?" His friend looks at him. "Who is she?"

"Did you just say _'the blonde girl'_ ," Linus gave Cameron a questioning look.

"I don't know who she is, let alone her name." Cameron looked up at Camille. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name either.

"Cameron, I'm Camille. And the very pretty blonde girl, her name is Kirsten."

Cameron was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Kirsten walked in first but stepped to the side to let the nurse by. The nurse, Chris, was tall, with strawberry-blonde hair and was very attractive. Linus noticed Camille checking him out and he quietly cleared his throat. Camille shrugged and walked over to her best friend.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?" Camille put her hand on Kirsten's shoulder. She shook her head. "He doesn't remember me, either."

"But you're not in love with him!" When Kirsten saw the look she got from Linus, she quickly looked over at Cameron to see a confused and shocked look on his face. Camille took Kirsten's hand and guided her out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Chris checked over Cameron.

"I'm feeling fine."

"That's good." Chris jotted down a few things on Cameron's files. Cameron noticed the expression on Chris' face become serious. "Answer this, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I... Uhh..." Cameron was trying his hardest to remember. "We were in the... _office_... when a coworker started to have a seizure."

Linus looked at Chris and motioned for them to step away.

"The incident Cameron is talking about was about six weeks ago." Chris jotted it down. "Question, when will he be able to go home?"

"He should be able to go home in a couple of days. We want to keep an eye on him. Cameron has amnesia; it should go away in a few days. If not, give it a week then bring him back."

"Got it."

"Can I ask you something?" Linus nodded and Chris continued. "Who was the blonde girl that was here with Cameron the entire time?"

"That's Kirsten. She and Cameron have this _thing_. They really care about each other and will do anything to protect the other but are not dating. Everyone from the office knows they are madly in love with the other but them."

Even though Cameron still has amnesia, some of his memories have started to come back. Except Kirsten. Cameron was back home, he was released from the hospital a few days after he woke up. He may not remember her, but Kirsten still wanted to make sure he was okay. Every. Single. Day.

"Is it okay if I come over and check on you? I know you don't remember me, but we can work on it." Kirsten looked at Cameron then to her hands.

"Uhh..." He looked at Kirsten and a soft smile appeared on his face. "Yea, it'll be nice to have someone here while I have to take it easy."

"Okay," Kirsten's smile took up her whole face. Cameron noticed her smile and closed his eyes so he could remember memorize it. He opened his eyes when she started to speak again. "I'll be over around noon with some lunch."

It was the fourth day since Kirsten started going to Cameron's. They were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who.

"Stretch," Kirsten looked up at Cameron. Linus had told Cameron how he had these cute nicknames for Kirsten and that he calls her 'Stretch' the most. "I know you've been trying to help me with my amnesia and you say you are my best friend but you should know I keep forgetting and thinking we're lovers." Kirsten felt her heart stop. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I'm sorry, it's just…" Kirsten put her hand up to stop him.

"Cameron, you don't have to explain yourself." He gave her a questioning look. "I know it's been hard for you. We've been really close so it's only natural you'd think that way." She smiled gently at him. "Don't stay up all night watching Doctor Who. I'll be back tomorrow." She stood up, grabbed her bag and started towards the door.

"Kirsten, wait you dropped something." Cameron got off the couch to pick up what she dropped. He examined the crystal in his hand. He studied the crystal as he rolled it between his thumb and finger. In that second, it was like all his memories came flooding back. He looked at Kirsten then back to the crystal. He did it a few times and Kirsten gave Cameron a questioning look. "I… I gave you this to protect your heart." Kirsten didn't move and she was pretty sure her heart stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The night of Mia's party, I gave this to you. You… You still carry it with you?" Kirsten felt her cheeks flush as she nodded. Kirsten may not like hugs, but that didn't stop her from reaching out and pulling Cameron towards her.


End file.
